


Family time is fun time

by Enochianess



Series: Gallavich Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Board Games, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fun, GW2015, Gallavich Week, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Recovery, Smoking, Underage Substance Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich week - Day 6: Family time</p><p>"Family and fun are two words that have never belonged in the same sentence." Ian muttered. "Besides, nothing about this is fucking normal. Where did you even get this?"</p><p>"Stole it." Mickey said with a shrug, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Ian pick a card.</p><p>"Sorry Mick. Go back to start."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

"I do not understand the point. Why move all these shitty plastic things round board? Why is this fun?" Svetlana asked, filing her nails whilst pulling silly faces at Yevgeny, who was sitting in Ian's lap.

"The doc said Ian needs a support system and a nice, stable environment. She said he should spend time with his family doing normal shit or whatever." Mickey replied as he took a card from the pile.

"Family time is fun time!" Mandy joked unenthusiastically.

"Family and fun are two words that have never belonged in the same sentence." Ian muttered. "Besides, nothing about this is fucking normal. Where did you even get this?"

"Stole it." Mickey said with a shrug, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Ian pick a card.

"Sorry Mick. Go back to start." Ian said as he replaced Mickey's counter with his own. 

He put the card back down, the S _orry_ printed on the back of it mocking Mickey.

"I'll make you fucking sorry." Mickey grumbled, slouching back to lean against the couch, reaching into his pocket for a smoke.

Mandy stuck her hand out at him, her fingers wiggling impatiently. "Gimme."

"Fuck off."

"Fine." She huffed, getting to her feet and disappearing into her bedroom.

"What are you? Fucking twelve?" Mickey shouted.

"I'm getting something, shithead!" She yelled back, her best death glare on her face when she came back out.

"What's that?" Mickey asked as she sat down.

"Weed." She shrugged.

"Like fucking hell." Mickey exclaimed. "The kid's here."

Ian turned to him with a grin. He loved it when Mickey was acting the responsible father. It made him hot. Which was weird. But hey, he was fucking crazy anyway.

"I'm bored. We play something else?" Svetlana asked with a sigh.

"Monopoly?" Mandy suggested half-heartedly.

Mickey's face lit up.

"Nope. Nope. No way. I'm not playing Monopoly with Mickey again. He always wins and he's fucking insufferable."

"It's not my fault I'm so fucking talented! I'm a businessman. I'm good with cash. 'Course I'm gonna win."

"Monopoly has got nothing to do with skill, asshat." Mandy muttered.

"You're just saying that because you haven't got any." Mickey retorted childishly.

"Poker?" Svetlana proposed.

"No. Mickey always wins at that too." Ian sighs.

Mickey winks at him.


	2. Just for tonight

Mickey trudged tiredly into the bedroom in a pair of boxers, his hair still damp from the shower.

"What's the kid doing in here?" He asked, slipping into bed beside Ian and Yevgeny and reaching for a cigarette from the bedside table.

Yevgeny stared at him with wide blue eyes, a smile breaking across his chubby little face when Mickey stroked his head. He was dressed for bed, fresh diaper and romper on, and his head had been lolling sleepily for the past ten minutes.

"Svetlana's gone out. I put him down in her room and he just started crying. He's been kind of clingy lately. He's not really been sleeping unless he's with someone else." Ian told him. "I figured he could sleep with us, just for tonight."

Mickey blew out a cloud of smoke, watching it as it drifted up towards the ceiling. "Yeah. I guess that'd be okay."

Yevgeny put his arms out towards Mickey, a whining noise coming from the back of his throat.

"Alright. Alright." Mickey grumbled, stubbing his cigarette out and pulling the baby onto his chest.

Ian smiled at the sight. It was beautiful, watching them together. Yevgeny stared at Mickey in fascination before smiling and ducking his head shyly into his dad's chest.

"I love you." Ian said quietly, his heart swelling.

Mickey turned his head to meet Ian's gaze, a small, affectionate smile on his face. It was Ian's favourite. The one Mickey reserved only for him and Yevgeny.

Mickey stretched his arm out and Ian shuffled forwards into his embrace, his head resting on Mickey's shoulder.

"I might love you a bit too." Mickey replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of day 7 of Gallavich week is 'Imagine your otp: prompts', so please send me some to pick from! If I don't choose yours, I'll probably still do it, it just won't be part of this series. 
> 
> You can message me your prompts either on here, or on my tumblr:  
> http://enochianess.tumblr.com
> 
> You guys are the best. Seriously.  
> I love you all.


End file.
